Dear Lilith Run To Me
by DarcyGreyCoulter
Summary: It's about time our favorite ruthless badboy Eric finds his equal. When his new neighbor turns out to be a former hookup and the well-loved Dauntless celebrity Raven, he finds himself repeatedly (and quite willingly) at her mercy. However, the gorgeous and seductive Dauntless-born has no intention to bend her ways to his will without putting on a proper fight. Dark Smut.


**This story can get rather dark-themed, so if you're looking for a romantic smut version and a soft Eric, this is not your story. Also, please keep in mind that I'm not an English native speaker, so I profusely apologize if the grammar sucks. **

**Other than that: Please review & enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"HEY!" Eric bonked his hand on the door repeatedly. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

He'd realized someone had moved into the apartment next to his, but up until now he had yet to lay eyes on the lad stupid enough to do so. In the six years he'd been living here, Eric had enjoyed the quiet peace of his practically deserted hallway, and now, since two monts, all of that peace had been violently disturbed, if not disappeared.

First there had been the renovations, which Eric had argued to himself, were understandable and would pass in time. He could hardly blame his new neighbor for wanting to update the otherwise awful place. Then, after all renovations were set and done, there had been some lurid parties with screaming people and hideous laughter, making it impossible for him to sleep, but even then Eric had figured that he couldn't righteously put an end to the expected "housewarming party week" the Dauntless were accustomed to. Eric himself found the tradition stupid at best - for who in their right mind wanted to sully their new place with the puke and odors of party people - but that didn't mean he could suddenly change the entire faction's opinion on the matter. And thus, he had patiently – albeit irritably – waited until the week had run its natural course.

But now… _Now_ his new neighbor was just asking for it. The speaker was loudly blasting some god awful metal, with some equally god awful lyrics about dad's fucking mom's or some kind of shit. In the middle of the fucking night too! How was he supposed to fuck – uh, what was her name again? – while he had a constant reminder of his parents having sex?!

"AND I MEAN FUCKING NOW!" Eric bellowed again. He swore if this asshole wouldn't open up soon, he would literally smash the door down.

When he was about to start using his legs to do _just_ that, the faint sound of multiple locks being unlocked could be heard, which was almost impressive taking into account that this metal shit people called music was still blasting _shamelessly loud_. Again: In three in the fucking morning for fuck's sake!

"If you don't shut off that noise right the fuck now–" Eric threatened as soon as the door started to open, but as soon as he saw his new neighbor he couldn't find the words to continue.

Raff. The only woman in Dauntless that could give him a hard on, just by as much as a glance in his direction. She was his ultimate wet dream, the person his mind would always go back to when jerking off and if either of them was the type to date instead of just casually fuck around, he would definitely date her and only her.

But they weren't. The types to date that is.

"Then what, Eric?" The raven haired girl said unbothered, holding a bunch of purple grapes that matched her eye color. "Then I will have to listen to you fucking some poor banshee into the floor. Because believe me, I'm well aware." She rolled her eyes and popped a grape into that delicious looking mouth of hers. "If that was all?"

She was about to shut the door in his face, but Eric was fast to prevent it by putting his foot between the door and the post. "_You_." Eric breathed confused, forcing the door open again. "_You're_ my new neighbor?" Disbelieve clear in his voice.

Raff grinned mischievously before turning around and walking out of sight, leaving Eric in doubt over what to do. Eventually he pushed the door further open and gazed in, not daring to walk in uninvited.

Literally with _any_ other person he would've given no fucks and barged in there to shut off the music himself but this was no ordinary person. He knew her. Hell, _everybody_ in Dauntless knew her. And this girl was a living legend with her very own fanbase all over town – yes, including other factions.

She'd been in initiation the year after his own, albeit Dauntless-born in her case. Since Eric had still been busy learning the ins and outs about his new leadership position, he hadn't been in charge over initiation yet, meaning he'd never watched her train… But if the stories he'd heard were true, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Top ranked, with scores unmatched since decades. If it hadn't been for the fact that Eric had just taken up the position a year prior, he was sure she would've been offered a leadership position, but as it was she was on the Special Forces team, meaning she got the most interesting cases there were around the city and with the growing amount of organized attacks coming from the factionless, it was a true dream to be in that squad. And if that wasn't quite enough to make her an important figure around Dauntless, she was also the lead singer in Dauntless most popular band 'Black Moon Lilith', a heavy rock/metal band with some psychedelic undertones.

But that's not how _he_ knew her. Not at first anyway.

_Flashback _

_Eric looked up from his glass of whiskey at the sound of whistling. _

_"Looking good, Lith!" Some man howled at the raven haired girl that just walked into the bar. _

_She was truly stunning. Like mind-blowingly so, which was not a compliment Eric had ever paid before. Her dark and long raven locks framed her face prettily with two side-bangs, putting focus on her dark-red purplish eyes and her full soft pink lips. _

_She was wearing nothing fancy: a black formfitting top with square neckline, that showed off just the right amount of cleavage of her big and bouncy breasts. The dark grey ripped jeans and black stiletto lace-up-boots highlighted her tall and slender figure with her ruthlessly long sexy legs and the lovely shape of her full and generous ass. _

_She really did look good. Like every man's wet dream… Well, the men that liked to play it rough anyway, for there was a no-nonsense kind of vibe about her. An air of 'what you see is what you get' that lingered more on 'play with fire and you'll get burned'. And hell, if Eric wasn't getting hard just by looking at her. _

_The girl (Lith?) simply winked at the man that had yelled at her before heading over in the opposite direction – the bar. A gesture that clearly showed she wasn't intimidated by the attention, but not particularly exited either. After all, she didn't encourage him further by striking up a conversation, nor did she look at his direction twice even when the guy's friend started to yell something too. _

_"The usual, Gibbs." She smiled at the bartender who was already started preparing said drink before she'd even ordered it. Rye, Cognac and Sweet Vermouth… A Vieux Carre. Eric couldn't help the smile from forming on his lips. This was a girl with character and class. She knew what she wanted and wouldn't settle for anything less. _

_Now that's a woman. _

_Feeling his pants tighten more and more, he silently observed her, trying to figure out the best way to approach her. It turned out to be fruitful to wait, as countless men already started trying what he intended to do later on, and she artfully rejected all of them. _

_"You look like you could use some company." The first tried, settling himself in the chair next to her. Eric could already tell by the way the bartender snorted that this wasn't going to end well for the lad._

_"Excuse me, do I look pathetic to you?" She glared at her intruder. _

_"You're alone." He pointed out worthlessly. _

_"By choice." She emphasized. _

_"No, hun." The guy grinned, clearly thinking this was a simple game. "You might have come here alone, but people tend to come to bars for…" He gazed at her body lustfully. "Contact." He settled on as his arm came out to caress her back all the way down to her ass, making even Eric wince at his directness. There was a type of woman who'd go for that, but you had to know your audience and someone like her would not take kindly to be treated like a lust-object only. _

_"Really? Contact, you say?" The dark haired beauty feigned surprise. "I tend to come here for the booze. So does that our cheeriest leader over there." She said, her head indicating to Eric himself, who was sitting a few chairs down alone with his booze. "He's sitting alone too, so maybe you can offer him your company instead. You could even try to grope him, like you do me, if you'd like. See how that pans out for you." _

_"Nah, I rather have you do it." He grinned, clearly missing the hint. _

_"Really?" She raised her eyebrow before a mischievous twinkle sported her eyes. Her hand left her drink as she slightly turned towards him, seductively biting her lip. _

_At once, her hand shot out, grabbing him by the balls an twisting them. Even with his pants on that must've hurt. She didn't let go off them as his face turned slightly white in pain. "I'm going to say this only once, cowboy. Piss the fuck off." And with those words she let go of his crotch, swiftly turning back to her drink. _

_"Little cock biting whore." The man sneered hostile, before moving back over to where his friends were at. _

_The next came over not even a minute later, already a drink in hand for her. "Here you go." He offered, putting the drink in front of her. "After such a jackass, you deserve a drink."_

_"I do." She narrowed her eyes at him as she took the glass. "Tell me, handsome, what is your name?"_

_"Oliver." The man replied. "And you are?"_

_"Doesn't matter, Oliver." She replied simply, poring the drink into the sink at the other side of the bar. "All that matters is that I've been sitting at this bar for the past ten minutes and I haven't seen you order this drink or any drink at all, in that time. So you're either a very lazy drinker, or you were waiting for someone to offer it to. I don't know if there was anything in that drink but I had no intention to find out either." The man looked at her warily. "You can go now." She told him._

_The man scurried away._

_ Of course, there were some more gentle approaches as well, and the girl – whatever her name was – replied equally gentle to them all, but rejected them, nonetheless. In the end, Eric decided, that the best way to approach her was to not approach her at all. It would leave more of an impression to give her no notice, and if he had learned anything from her in this past hour, it was that she was extremely intelligent and not easy to please._

_For the next few weeks he kept an eye out for her though, observing everything there was to know about her, now more fascinated with her as a person than he was interested in hooking up with her. Not that he didn't want to hook up with her, for he did, but it was just not his sole purpose on studying her anymore. _

_Eric had not been able to find out her 'real' name. A lot of records had been lost in a big fire about 15 years ago, though, so it could be explained why he hadn't been able to find her birth certificate, but as for other records of her… There must have been at least 12 on her in the archives, all with different names on them. It appeared though, that the majority of people called her Raven or Hunter and her close friends called her either Ray or Black. A smaller group of people, who only knew her because of her performance in a band she'd just started up with some friends, called her Lith – named after her band name 'Black Moon Lilith'. Meanwhile 'Raven' seemed to be indifferent to any and all the nicknames given to her._

_As for his character study on her, Eric barely got any the wiser. He knew she barely ate breakfast in the Dining Area, but if she did, she would settle on a sole apple. He knew she had lots of friends, in lots of different spheres. She was on good terms with some patrol guards, shopkeepers in the Pitt, the control Room and even some people from the Fence. She also seemed to have appeared to have befriended some loners, who weren't exactly the social types and above all she had befriended a lot of 'talents'. _

_Jackson, for example, was the best knife-thrower in the compound and he was known to be, much like Eric himself, a loner. Gruff and annoyed with the world at large, but man he had some serious throwing skills. _

_Then there was Aria, the absolute best in mathematics. Whenever there was a mission that involved bombs and structural insight, this was the girl you needed for the job. If Dauntless wanted to expand their compound undergrounds, this was the girl who would make all the calculations in order that the rest of the caves wouldn't simply crumble down. _

_Hayden was the best tattoo-artist in Dauntless. He used to tattoo himself, but since a year or so he only held himself busy with the designs, saying that all people irritated him. Apparently though, he made an exception for the raven girl._

_None of that information seemed to tell Eric anything about her, though and it frustrated him severely. Not wanting to become a complete stalker, Eric had put some distance between themselves, intending no longer to think on the girl until she had suddenly marched into his office without notice. _

_"I see you finally gave up your little hunt." She quipped, a devilish smile that send his blood straight to his groin. "Wasn't I to your liking?" She asked boldly, here eyes fluttering to his crotch. _

_Two could play this game._

_"I never seemed to be completely satisfied with the results, no." Eric shot back, his eyes lingering on her breasts. _

_"Oh no." She feigned sorrow, playing coy. "Let's change that then, shall we?" _

_Raven, or whatever her name was, raised an eyebrow in challenge before turning swiftly around. For a second Eric thought she would storm out his office again but she merely locked the door. It was all the encouragement Eric needed. In the blink of an eye he stood behind her, pressing her body against the door she'd closed only seconds ago as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her ass. His hands were quick to grab hers and he pinned them above her head and he breathed down her neck: "Yes, let's do just that."_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, you're still here." Raff drawled bored as she walked back into the living room Eric was peeking into. She was putting one of her golden hoops into her ear before grabbing her purse from a nearby table and making her way towards him again.

"Wait, you're going out?" He asked her, eyeing the stereo that was still blasting 'I'm Your Problem Now' from Mindless Self Indulgence on full sound. It was a song that had royally fucked over his mood to fuck the girl currently tied to the bed in his apartment, and subsequently the reason he'd came over here in the first place. As if on que, the song changed to 'Do You Kiss Your Mama With That Mouth?' from EURINGER – a song equally as off-putting as the former – just as Raven closed the door behind her, turning the lock. "Can you at least turn down the music?" Eric bit.

She smiled at him, a smile so sweet and kind it infuriated him even more than her simple answer: "No."

"Why the fuck not?! You're not even there!" Eric bellowed.

"No, but I will be, and when I come back I have no intention to listen to that whatever slut is tied down on your bed this night."

Eric chuckled evilly. "Jealous much?"

"As if" She scoffed, honestly amused before leaning in closer. Her lips trailed over the sensitive skin of his neck. "If I wanted you, I could have you… _Any. Time. I. Want to_." Her tong darted out from between her lips, wetting his skin in preparation for the onslaught he knew her teeth would make.

Groaning he pushed his erection against her, caging her against the wall. "One of these days, I will fuck you so hard until you can't walk for days." He breathed hot in her ear, his voice raw and hoarse.

"I'm counting on it." She pushed him off of her then, swaying her hips slightly as she walked away. "Oh and Eric." She stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. "Think of me while you fuck her."

Eric didn't need to reply. They both knew he would.


End file.
